Jumper
|pastaffie = BloodClan, Loner |namest = Kit: BloodClan: Loner: Rogue: |namesl = Jumper Ice Ice Jumper |familyl = Snake, Barley Violet |familyt = Brothers: Sister: |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior |deadbooks = None}} Jumper is a black and white tom with an underbite. History In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc ''A Clan in Need :Barley sleeps at the Moonstone, and dreams about his brothers, who were renamed as Ice and Snake, attacking Violet in front of him. :Later, outside of the dream, Barley meets Ice and Snake, who claim that they are the new leaders of BloodClan. When Violet tries to tell them that she is his sister, Ice claims that she is just pretending to do so for her own protection. He then remembers the "lesson" he and Snake taught them, and orders a battle. :After the battle with ThunderClan, he, along with Snake, allow Violet and Barley to talk to them, but Barley and Violet attack their brothers. Ice begs for Barley to spare him, blaming his minions for the stolen ThunderClan prey. He is last seen being chased out by the BloodClan cats. The Heart of a Warrior :Jumper is with Hoot at the Twoleg barn fighting along side BloodClan warriors that they have brought. Barley is dismayed, yet Ravenpaw comforts him by saying that they were calling themselves "Jumper" and "Hoot," not Snake or Ice, which might mean they are no longer part of BloodClan, so they are vulnerable. :On the second attack, Hoot and Jumper are cornered at the end by the white dog, and start to cry for help, claiming that Willie had lied to them and that they didn't know it was his farm. Barley jumps in to save them, though comments that they are weak, yet they're his brothers. When the fight is over, the two ask to stay, saying that Willie will kill them if they go back. Even though Barley is hesitant, he lets them stay, saying that he will talk to them more in the morning after he and Ravenpaw were done cleaning. :In the morning, Ravenpaw offers to show Hoot and Jumper around while Barley takes a walk, though Ravenpaw soon finds out what he is in for. He describes them as lazy, and how they just want everything handed to them. After the tour, Ravenpaw is exhausted, so he takes a nap. The two brothers create a mess in the barn, which Barley shows to Ravenpaw after he wakes him up. They say that they were just trying to catch mice, and that they need someone to show them how. Though Ravenpaw says that he was showing them all day, Hoot tells Barley that Ravenpaw made them collect all the herbs and supplies while Ravenpaw was sleeping. Barley believes them, and later they go on a walk together. When they come back, they order Ravenpaw to catch them dinner and they sleep in his nest that night. The next morning, they ask Ravenpaw to catch them a mouse, and even though he says they should try it on their own, they refuse, saying that he is "the best." Yet when he comes back, they are getting yowled at by Barley, who is furious on how they are treating Ravenpaw, and tells them to get out. Astonished, they tell them that they are kin, but Barley says that blood isn't everything, loyalty is. At first, they refuse, and say that they could take Barley down in a second. But then Barley slashes him across the face, making them realize they have lost the battle. They leave by saying Barley is pathetic, and how they would have never wanted to stay there anyway. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :In BloodClan, Ice was first named Jumper when he was born, along with Barley, Hoot, (who later becomes Snake), and Violet. Their mother throws him and his littermates out of her den at twelve moons old, on the orders of Scourge, BloodClan's current leader. As predicted by Barley, he and Hoot find Bone and try to become members of Scourge's guard. Both brothers admire strength and power, and want some. When Barley runs into them on a patrol of Scourge's den, he notices their cold, hard eyes that didn't exist when they were kits. They also wear tooth-studded collars. Jumper's name then turns into Ice and Hoot's, Snake. :When Barley returns from meeting Fuzz, Violet is caught living with Barley. Ice and Snake emerge from the darkness, ready to kill her. When Barley asks to fight in her place and Scourge refuses, Ice and Snake stalk up to Violet - while Barley is pinned down by Bone - and attack her brutally, leaving her to die. They are last seen licking the blood off their paws and disappearing into the shadows. Character Pixels Family Members '''Brothers': :Barley: :Hoot: Sister: :Violet: Tree References and Citations Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:Loner Category:Males Category:Clanless Cats Category:Rogue Category:Supporting Character